Vampire Lies
by crazyperson17
Summary: Once Edward is gone Bella is finally free to be herself and stop acting. "Mortality means nothing. Especially when your not a mortal. So instead of being a gay sparkly person like him, the sun was my enemy." Read and review:)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Vampires Lie  
**

**Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover**

**Summary: Once Edward is gone Bella is finally free to be herself and stop acting.**

**By: CrazyPerson17 (the original)**

* * *

**1**

"_I'm leaving." _He didn't know how happy those words made me. _"You don't belong in this world." _Little did he know that he was living in my world. But I was a helpless human to him. Just a game and another conquest among other things.

Mortality means nothing. Especially when your not a mortal. So instead of being a gay sparkly person like him, the sun was my enemy, but thanks to this wonderful necklace around my neck, I was saved from becoming ash.

My name is Isabella Petrova. I have a twin and her name is Katerina, we looked exactly alike, but we had different personalities. The last time I saw her was during the Civil War. She was in Virginia and I was making my way towards Texas, and she went by the name of Katherine. So I can only assume that was what she went by right now since it was a modern day name. I have a feeling that she messed up some humans in Mystic Falls (the town I last saw her in), so that is where I am headed.

Shifting into an snow white owl, I took to the sky heading away from Forks, Washington to Mystic Falls, Virginia.

* * *

**I know this probably isn't the best crossover I've written. Scribbled this idea down and wanted to publish. Should I continue?**

**~Summer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great reviews after such a short time, I love you guys so much and to show you my appreciation :)**

**hOPE you like it:) Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer - I Don't Own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Vampires Lie**

By: CrazyPerson17 (the original)

* * *

**2**

First thing I did with my freedom was snap necks, spill blood and I love every delicious moment of it. If only the Cullens could see me now, those veggies wouldn't know what to make of me.

I made my way through town surveying the area in a tank top, black skinny jeans and red converses was bound to attract some attention, especially when it's cold out. My lunch decided to fight back earlier which resulted with blood staining my leather jacket so I couldn't wear it around when I knew there were vampire hunters here because I remember there being the Town Council in Mystic Falls.

Geeze! This town reeked of vampires and not the sweetly sick kind…it was my kind. Vampires who burned in the sun, had fangs and stakes could kill them infested this town. Plus there were little hints of vervain in the air, which the average vampire wouldn't know but I've learned a few tricks along the way. As I walked around town some African goddess came over to me, the young girl had long locks of black hair and her brown eyes held wisdom beyond her years. "Hey Elena." The girl said as she started walking with me. "Are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Um, I'm not Elena." I said the strange girl. Was there another double ganger? Did my niece survive? One could only hope.

"Well you look like her." This girl never asked me for my name nor did she reveal her identity. "Here, I'll show you." Following this strange female I walked into a place called the Grill which turned out to be a bar/restaurant place that was the hot spot in town.

I searched the room, my eyes scanning everyone and everything from the girl who lead me here to the bar tender until I saw a girl who looked exactly like me and my sister. Our look-alike had the same shade of mahogany hair, hazel eyes and the way she held herself was similar to us, just in a younger manner that fit her generation. The girl must have been Elena, who the African goddess mistaken me for earlier.

"Great!" I moaned to myself, "Another double ganger!"

"What do you mean by another?" A man with brown hair and green asked as he appeared in front of me. Not just any man, but a vampire and a Salvatore. I remembered him from Katherine's letters that she sent me describing her time here by the physical description she gave me. I must admit he was good looking, but not as hot as what I imagined. Realizing this guy was involved with Katherine and a moment before he asked me the question he was next to the girl named Elena.

"I have a double ganger, she's actually it's my twin, so I guess that doesn't count. Big surprise there, right?" I laugh because I totally get the meaning behind the words. "Anyway, I'm looking for Katherine. Has she been here lately?"

"No." I cam sense that he is lying, he sucks at it and that disappoints me. This was Stefan 'The Riper' Salvatore, the vampire who would kill only to reassemble the body for humans to find.

"Don't lie to me, Salvatore. I can sense her presence here, my twin senses are tingling!" It's true, Katherine and I were the type of twins who could tell when something was wrong with our other half. I felt my eyes darken, veins running underneath my eyes and my fangs starting to poke out of my gums out frustration. Salvatore needs to speak! "Is she in the tomb?" "How do you know about the tomb?" The girl from earlier asked, it was now clear to me that she is a witch. Our eyes connected and we had a staring contest, which I won by the way.

I was getting bored so I went over to the bar and ordered a drink. I feel eyes watching me as I slowly drank it. "Vervain right? Great stuff, to bad I'm immune to it." Over time you learn a thing or two on how to survive. I turn to look at the vampire and witch.

"How?" I don't answer, just finish the drink and leave. Time to find my twin.

* * *

**Anyone have a Twin? I don't :/ Wish I did though :) I just have a little sister.**

**Please review:) I have some sneak peeks:)**

**~Summer  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Vampires Lie**

Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover

Summary: Once Edward is gone Bella is finally free to be herself and stop acting.

By: CrazyPerson17 (the original)

* * *

Disclaimer - I Don't own Twilight or the Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I could sense an ancient essence in the forest, so I followed it and found an old friend. He was handsome and only wanted one thing, well actually two. He wanted to break the curse, but he also wanted me. We were once best friends, but his geed ruined everything like it always does.

His piercing blue eyes watch me as I walked slowly towards him. From where I stood there and observed the hybrid. His long locks of blond hair flowed around him in the wind as it blew, and he was still as handsome as the day I met him, and he knew it too, thanks to his hybrid genes. For me it wasn't just his looks, it was his personality.

"Isabella, it's good to see you again." He smiled and his white teeth shined brightly in the dark night.

"Klaus it's been to long." I smile cheekily while I run and jump in his arms, just to hug him, after all he did save my life. Since Katherine was the oldest out of both of us, the prophecy wouldn't be affected by me, so I couldn't be used in the sacrifice and I still refused to be with him. I preferred to just be a close friend, it was so much simpler.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked once he set me down.

"Klaus, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, I mean you're my best friend. It feels…wrong."

"We can still be friends Bella, don't you see we were meant for each other?" "He grabbed a hold of my wrists, I could tell it would leave a bruise but it would heal in no time.

"Ahhh! Let go of me!" I started to struggle. "Klaus, your hurting me!" He didn't respond other that loosen his hold on me. "Fine! Just let me find my sister and make sure she's safe," I pleaded with him, giving into my best friends demands.

He smiled and leaned down, his lips met mine and I stiffened as he tried to force me to kiss him back. Klaus slipped something onto my finger before disappearing, it was a beautiful diamond ring that must have been worth a fortune. Tears ran down my cheeks as I started on my way at to the house where I once lived long before Katherine ever came here. What did I get myself into? And this was all because I wanted my sister back. I could only hope Katherine had the same amount of sisterly devotion towards me.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, review for another chapter:)**

**~Summer  
**


End file.
